Some Things Never Change (repost)
by TBIMH
Summary: (This one-shot was written between the first and second seasons after learning Elena's brother would be a new character in the second season. Obviously, things did not turn out this way on the show.) Christopher/Elena


(This one-shot was written between the first and second seasons after learning Elena's brother would be a new character in the second season. Obviously, things did not turn out this way on the show.)

**Some Things Never Change**

As he washed his hands in the stone vessel sink, Drew took note of the soothing décor in the powder room. Gone was the 1980s flowered Waverly wallpaper, and the gold faucet had been replaced with a high-end brushed nickel waterfall fixture.

Southfork had changed in many ways since he left to join the Army so many years before. It was more than just the muted paint and understated furnishings; the whole ranch felt fresh and relaxed, not stuffy and suffocating as it had when he was a boy.

_Is that Anne's influence or have I just matured_? he wondered.

Anne had made many changes beyond the interior design, the most obvious being the lack of household staff. His mother was now the only full-time employee in the house, as, unlike the other Mrs. Ewings, Anne was not above cooking and cleaning.

As he started toward the staircase, he heard voices from behind a closed bedroom door. His sister's tone was hushed so he could not make out what she was saying. Christopher's adamant reply was loud and clear, however.

"Elena, I do not care."

_As much as the atmosphere has changed, the people certainly haven't_, Drew thought.

His mom still loved him unconditionally, Bobby was still easy-going, John Ross still thought he was God's gift to women, Elena still became irritated every time Drew opened his mouth, and Christopher was still short-tempered and self-righteous.

"But Christopher-," Elena interjected, but was quickly cut off by her new husband.

"But nothing."

Drew did not understand his sister's obsession with the Ewing cousins. There had always been plenty of eligible bachelors in Dallas clamoring for Elena's affections, but she never strayed from Christopher's side. When they broke up and Elena ran to Mexico, John Ross showed up to pursue her. Drew tried to send him packing, but his sister packed up and left with him instead.

Two years later, Elena was engaged to John Ross and Christopher was married to Rebecca. Then, out of the blue, his sister broke off her engagement, Christopher divorced his pregnant wife, and the two of them eloped.

Drew was shaking his head at the absurdity of it as the conversation on which he was eavesdropping continued.

"Just let me explain."

"You don't have to. There is nothing you can say that will change my mind," Christopher retorted. After a brief pause, he added, "I'm your husband, you're my wife."

"What an asshole," Drew mumbled. "They've only been married a few days and he's already pulling that 'I'm the husband' crap?"

He was about to knock on the door to check on his little sister when Carmen appeared at the bottom of the staircase.

"Leave the newlyweds alone, Mijo, and come have lunch. The empanadas are getting cold."

Reluctantly, Drew walked down the stairs out of ear shot of the ongoing discussion.

...

The afternoon sun poured in through the large windows as Elena and Christopher packed up the last of his clothes. As she started to pick up one of the suitcases from the floor, he reached out and took it from her.

"You shouldn't be lifting that, Babe."

She gave a small laugh, explaining it was empty.

Christopher gave her a sweet smile.

"Let me take care of it, anyway," he offered, lifting the suitcase on to the bed as he kissed her. "I will always be here to take care of everything."

Even with all of the promises her husband had made, the "what ifs" still ran through Elena's head.

"What if he—"

"He won't."

"What if you—"

Christopher took his bride by the hands and guided her to sit on the edge of the bed. Placing a hand gently on her belly, he kissed her then honestly added, "I won't."

After sitting next to her, Christopher, again, confidently explained that he would always be there for her and their children because that is where he wanted to be.

"Elena, last week when I invited you to go horseback riding, it was to take you to the oak tree in the meadow and ask you to marry me. Before I even had the blanket spread out, you told me you were pregnant and that it was most likely John Ross' baby.

"You didn't know I had the ring with me, I didn't have to ask you to marry me, but I did. Do you know why?" he asked.

"Because you're crazy?"

He laughed before giving her another kiss. "Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you and that is never going to change. I love you. I have always loved you and I will always love you, and I will always love _**our**_ baby. I do not care about his or her biological make-up."

Her dark eyes reflected the worry and anxiety that had consumed her since that pink plus sign showed up on her pregnancy test. And when Elena hurt, Christopher was compelled to heal; it had been second nature to him since he was nine years old.

"You don't have to worry about John Ross questioning paternity. As backward as JR was on the issue, even my cousin knows by now that DNA does not make a father."

"I think you're giving him too much credit," Elena divulged. "What if he takes us to court?"

"He can't. _**Our**_ names will be on _**our**_ baby's birth certificate; we're married. I'm your husband and you're my wife."

Christopher gave her that boyish grin she adored.

"I love saying that," he confessed before kissing his bride again.

c.2014 tbimh


End file.
